Los peligros de llevar puestas las orejas
by LaraG
Summary: ¡ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Harry y Hermione tienen una cita secreta en la sala común para aclarar algunas cosas, aunque Hermione sospecha que Harry no ha sido sincero... ¡¡¡y Severus tiene un encontronazo con el muérdago mágico!
1. 1 Lo que Hermione escuchó

LOS PELIGROS DE LLEVAR PUESTAS LAS OREJAS 

Capítulo 1: Lo que Hermione escuchó

Durante el quinto curso en Hogwarts, la amistad entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger se había hecho mucho más fuerte. Hermione cada vez era menos sabelotodo y cada vez tenía las ideas más claras y estaba más segura de sí misma. Harry estaba dejando atrás definitivamente la infancia, aceptando sobre sus hombros la pesada carga de una profecía pronunciada años atrás y sufriendo en silencio la muerte de Sirius. Ron, sin embargo, seguía teniendo aquel carácter despreocupado y divertido que ayudaba a que sus amigos viesen la vida con un poco de sentido del humor.

Durante el sexto curso, las personalidades de los tres se fueron definiendo y diferenciando todavía más. Y aunque pudiese parecer lo contrario, Ron se convirtió en un elemento cada vez más imprescindible en el trío, porque le quitaba seriedad y trascendencia a todo lo que les ocurría... y mira que les ocurrían cosas. Vold... ups... el-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado fue derrotado una vez más durante el sexto curso. Sin embargo, todo el mundo (y el trío maravilla todavía más) se daba cuenta de que los mortífagos tenían cada vez más poder y que las cosas empezaban a ponerse feas. De modo que las locuras de Ron eran muy de agradecer por parte de un cada vez más agobiado Harry y una Hermione entregada en cuerpo y alma en hacer lo que fuese para ayudar a su amigo.

El sexto curso terminó muy bien para Ron, a quien se le había pasado su fijación con Hermione. Tantas horas de entrenamiento jugando al quidditch le habían obsequiado con un cuerpo musculado y... bueno, vamos a dejarnos de tonterías, lo único que le había proporcionado el quidditch habían sido unas hemorroides rápidamente solucionadas por madame Pomfrey. Seguramente, Ron era más alto y más fuerte que Harry gracias a la genética y a una alimentación abundante desde pequeñito, pero el caso es que un encontronazo durante un partido de quidditch contra la cazadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst, le hizo ver a ésta que Ron no estaba nada mal, y terminó en noviazgo. Harry se olvidó completamente de Cho Chang, quien parecía realmente feliz desde que salía con Michael Corner y hasta volvió a hablarse de forma normal con Harry. Éste parecía haber abrazado una especie de celibato espiritual durante la primera mitad del curso para terminarlo con un cierto frenesí saliendo, en los últimos dos meses, con Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, Georgia Faraway, de Ravenclaw, e incluso una estudiante de cuarto de Slytherin, Ariel Cornerstone, quien, para alivio de Ron y Hermione, parecía un claro ejemplo de que a veces al sombrero seleccionador se le iba la mano con el licor de mandrágora de lo maja que era. Con cada cambio de novia, Hermione se encogía de hombros y le comentaba a Ron que parecía que la adrenalina que le producía a Harry pensar en su enfrentamiento final con Voldemort tenía que salir por algún lado.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad de sexto, Viktor Krum se había personificado por sorpresa en Hogwarts para visitar a Hermione, quien parecía realmente contenta de volver a verle. A Harry le había encantado, porque Viktor había aceptado practicar con él el "amargo de Rosi", como le llamaba Hermione. Durante la visita, a ella le brillaban especialmente los ojillos y se mostraba más abierta y extrovertida que de costumbre. Los tres amigos lo lamentaron cuando Krum tuvo que volver a Bulgaria.

Es decir, que parecía que los tres amigos eran un ejemplo de amistad platónica y sin corromper por otro tipo de intenciones, digamos, ocultas... Que se apoyaban con sus respectivas parejas, que convivían todos en paz y armonía.

Qué bonito, ¿verdad?

Pues no, hombre. Eso no pasa ni en las películas.

La verdad es que Hermione se había dado cuenta en quinto de que estaba colada por Harry hasta la médula. Su extraordinaria intuición se lo había sugerido cuando empezó a tener fantasías despierta en las que le arrancaba la melena a Cho. Pero aún así, tuvo las agallas de hacer todo lo posible para facilitarle a Harry su relación con Chang. Y todo ello sin despeinarse (metafóricamente).

Durante todo aquel duro año, Hermione estuvo apoyando a Harry en todo momento, y se dio cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él. Tan importante que había antepuesto su amistad con ella a su noviazgo con Cho. Pero no importante en el sentido sentimental de la palabra. No parecía que Harry sintiese ningún tipo de emoción romántica por Hermione. Así que Hermione se dio de plazo hasta acabar séptimo. Si por entonces Harry no había dado muestras de cambio, lo olvidaría.

Séptimo empezó muy bien para todos. Ron y Mandy estaban tan enamorados que sólo con verlos aparecer por un pasillo podía darte un ataque agudo de diabetes; Mandy era, además, un verdadero encanto, y sumamente divertida. Harry había dejado a Ariel, que había sufrido bastante y le había hecho sentir bastante culpable, y de momento no tenía pareja, así que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con Hermione, quien veía día a día cómo cada vez se compenetraban y se conocían mejor, hasta leerse el pensamiento con sólo mirarse a los ojos. Hermione, quien había tenido un breve affaire con Krum en quinto como única experiencia amorosa de su currículum vitae, empezaba a verlo todo de forma optimista, hasta que un día sucedió el desastre.

Hermione volvía a la sala común acompañada por Ginny y otros miembros de Gryffindor que estaban en la biblioteca. Dentro de la sala común se oían frases dichas en voz alta, y las voces parecían pertenecer a Harry y a Ron. La mala suerte quiso que la señora gorda estuviese visitando a una prima suya que colgaba del pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, y, como tardó un rato en llegar, se formó un pequeño embotellamiento a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor. Las voces, mientras tanto, cada vez subían más de volumen, así que Hermione y Ginny se miraban preocupadas, preguntándose qué podía ser lo que hacía discutir a Harry y a Ron. Cuando la señora gorda regresó, la puerta de la sala común se abrió de golpe, a tiempo para que todos pudiesen oír la frase pronunciada por Harry en tono muy alto y con un considerable cabreo:

"¡Por Dios, Ron! ¡Te he repetido un millón de veces que jamás tendría el estómago de enrollarme con Hermione!"

Lo que ocurrió a continuación parecía ser la consecuencia de un hechizo "Inmovillus": Ron se puso pálido al tiempo que abría y cerraba la boca sin pronunciar ni una sílaba, mirando fijamente a la puerta de entrada de la torre. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, incluyendo a Hermione y Ginny, se habían quedado petrificados sin saber cómo reaccionar, y Harry, intuyendo que la palidez de Ron no parecía deberse a una bajada de tensión, se giró bruscamente para encontrarse de narices con la expresión impávida de Hermione.

En aquel momento, Harry hubiese preferido ver a Voldemort acompañado de la selección nacional de mortífagos de primera división.

Durante unos segundos, nadie se movió ni dijo nada. Finalmente, Hermione tragó saliva y sacó a flote la estupenda actriz que había en ella. Avanzó hacia Harry y, sonriendo, le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Oye, Harry, guapo, todo el colegio sabe que tú y yo somos sólo amigos, pero tampoco es para decirlo así, que tampoco eres Brad Pitt, ¿eh?" -le dijo con voz despreocupada. "Es un actor muggle que está como un queso" -aclaró para el resto de los Gryffies que estaban detrás de ella, preparados para asistir a una escena de violencia entre ex-amigos.

"Sí, yo lo he visto en "Troya"" -explicó Lavander con ojos soñadores. "Está para mojar pan"

"Pues eso" -concluyó Hermione. "Así que no vayas ahora de Casanova, ¿eh? Yo voy a darme un baño y dentro de una hora esperadme aquí para ir a cenar, ¿vale?" -le espetó a Harry y Ron, que sólo pudieron asentir en silencio. Viendo la reacción de Hermione, los Gryffindors le quitaron importancia a lo que habían visto y siguieron hacia sus habitaciones, mientras que Harry, que se había quedado solo con Ron de nuevo, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cara sobre las manos, en un gesto de desesperación.

"Mierda..." -murmuró. "Ron, voy a matarte..."

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.


	2. 2 Lo que Harry dijo en realidad

**Bueno, antes de nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews... la verdad es que estoy abrumada. Es la primera vez que publico fics en ffnet y me ha hecho mucha ilusión. Los comento al final del capítulo.**

**Bueno, pues ahí va el segundo capítulo (probablemente el penúltimo) del fic. Espero que os guste, aunque a mí me va más "Ponga una mascota en su vida". Hale, pues ahí va:**

LOS PELIGROS DE LLEVAR PUESTAS LAS OREJAS 

Capítulo 2: Lo que Harry dijo en realidad

Harry Potter sentía una gran admiración por Viktor Krum. Le gustaba cómo volaba, cómo arriesgaba en cada movimiento de su escoba, cómo salía disparado hacia el césped y frenaba bruscamente cuando todo el mundo pensaba que se iba a ir de morros contra el suelo. Le parecía terriblemente hábil. Pero además le había cogido un cierto afecto.

Ese afecto, sin saber por qué, había aumentado considerablemente cuando, durante las vacaciones de navidad de sexto, mientras entrenaban juntos, Krum le había confesado que, aunque le gustaba mucho Hermione y habían tenido una breve historia el curso anterior, la chica no estaba dispuesta a reiniciar las cosas donde las habían dejado. Viktor estaba bastante hecho polvo, aunque ya no hizo ninguna insinuación sobre la relación que había entre Harry y Hermione. "Ahorrrrra ya veo que solamente sois amigos; no sé cómo se me pudo haberrrrrrrrrr ocurrrrrrrrido otrrrrrrrrrra cosa. Herrrrrrrrrmione jamás saldrrrrrrrría contigo".

Harry sonrió y no dijo nada, pero se quedó bastante chafado sin saber muy bien por qué. Él nunca se había planteado nada con Hermione, pero ese comentario de Krum lo había mosqueado considerablemente. ¿Acaso Hermione le había dicho algo a Krum? Hermione jamás saldría con él. ¿Se lo había dicho ella? Harry se preguntaba un montón de cosas, pero sobre todo una: ¿por qué?

Era evidente que Ron había pasado una época bastante obsesionado con la chica, pero aquello se le había pasado milagrosamente en cuanto su amor platónico fue sustituido por uno mucho más real en la figura de la cazadora de Ravenclaw, Mandy. Harry se alegraba mucho porque había desaparecido aquella tensión sexual soterrada entre ellos (más bien de Ron hacia Hermione) y por tanto ya no discutían... apenas. Para Harry era evidente que una relación entre Ron y Hermione sería poco menos que imposible, porque aquellas agrias discusiones sólo servían para disgustar a la chica, y no le parecían una base firme sobre la que sustentar una relación.

Pero él era diferente... ¿acaso no tenía una amistad profunda con ella? ¿Acaso no confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro? ¿Acaso no se encontraban a gusto juntos? ¿Acaso Hermione le había dicho algo a Krum cuando él le había preguntado si el motivo de no querer reiniciar la relación con él era un interés más allá de la amistad con Harry Potter? Debía haber sido así, sin duda, porque si no, Krum no se habría aventurado en afirmar algo así de categórico. Luego, Hermione le había dicho a Krum que jamás podría salir con Harry.

Y la pregunta volvía a ser la misma: ¿por qué?

De modo que Harry se dedicó el resto del curso a analizar la amistad que tenía con Hermione, a ver si veía la causa de aquel rechazo, pero lo que vio fue a una amiga desinteresada que dedicaba todos sus esfuerzos a hacerle la vida más fácil. Recordó todos y cada uno de los momentos del año anterior, cuando no podía menos que reconocer que había estado bastante... er... irritable. Impredecible. Incluso desagradable. En ocasiones lo había pagado con sus amigos, sobre todo con ella (porque Ron tenía la inestimable capacidad de ser bastante impermeable a sus borderías), pero Hermione siempre intentaba calmarlo, apaciguarlo, tranquilizarlo, y poner un punto de serenidad en su vida.

La verdad es que Hermione había aguantado lo inaguantable, tenía que reconocerlo.

Y, sin embargo, jamás saldría con él.

¿Sería por su físico? Harry no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones con eso: no es que fuese Quasimodo, pero tampoco era muy alto y definitivamente nada musculoso. Aunque no le parecía que Hermione fuese el tipo de chica que necesita a un guaperas, y, además, Krum había reconocido que habían tenido algo, y Viktor, aunque muy alto y muy famoso, tampoco tenía nada de guapo.

Misterio. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué, por qué? ¿Acaso él no era atractivo, no era deseable?, se preguntó a sí mismo.

Y además de a sí mismo, ya que estaba, también se lo preguntó a las casas de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y e incluso Slytherin. En un período de dos meses, salió con una chica de cada casa. Ninguna de ellas lo encontró poco deseable.

Entonces, ¿por qué Hermione sí?

Y, sobre todo, ¿por qué eso le fastidiaba tanto?

Harry estaba sobrevolando el campo de quidditch cuando se dio de bruces con la revelación. La revelación estaba en las gradas, saludándolo alegremente, con aquella cabellera que era el terror de cualquier cepillo.

Le gustaba Hermione, obviamente.

Le hubiese gustado darse de bofetadas por no haberlo intuido antes. Por eso le duraban menos las novias que un caramelo en la puerta de un colegio. Cho, que por algo había sido seleccionada para Ravenclaw, se había dado cuenta y había tenido unos celos mortales de Hermione, y las demás también se habían llevado mal con ella, excepto Ariel, la Slytherin, que era partidaria de las relaciones abiertas y por tanto los celos no existían en su repertorio emocional.

Afortunadamente, las vacaciones de verano estaban al caer, y le dejarían tiempo y espacio a Harry para reflexionar. Pero la segunda mitad del verano la pasaron los tres en La Madriguera, y cuando se aproximaba el principio del curso, Harry no era el único que tenía claro lo que sentía por Hermione.

Ron también lo sospechaba.

Cuando comenzó el curso, Harry rompió con Ariel, quien se llevó un disgusto morrocotudo, porque Harry le gustaba de verdad. Malfoy estaba tan furioso con el hecho de que Harry hubiese plantado a una Slytherin que cualquiera diría que lo había plantado a él, y lo pagaba con la pobre Pansy, que no se enteraba de nada. A Ron y a Hermione les apenaba la ruptura, porque le tenían cariño a la chica, pero a Ron le preocupaba especialmente lo que a sus ojos le parecía evidente: que el próximo objetivo de Harry fuese Hermione.

Un día, tras un entrenamiento de quidditch especialmente duro, comenzaron una discusión de la manera más tonta.

Harry estaba intentando peinarse el pelo mojado en las duchas de los vestuarios de quidditch, pero era inútil: cuanto más se pasaba el peine, más alborotado le quedaba el pelo. A su lado, Ron se aplicaba un poco de poción cicatrizante en el labio superior, que había sido machacado sin contemplaciones por una bludger más agresiva de lo habitual.

"¡Auch! Esto duele..." -gimió Ron mientras la piel se cerraba al contacto con la poción. "No podré darle un beso a Mandy en una semana..."

"Pues os va a dar un síndrome de abstinencia..." -murmuró Harry con aire ausente mientras tiraba el peine en su taquilla tras renunciar a poner los mechones en orden.

Ron paró de aplicarse la poción y miró a su amigo de reojo. Harry llevaba semanas de bastante mal humor. De hecho, sólo parecía contento cuando Hermione estaba con ellos. Se giró hasta ponerse de frente a él.

"¿Te pasa algo?" -le preguntó.

Harry negó con la cabeza y los dos volvieron en silencio al castillo. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Ron decidió sacar el tema que le rondaba la cabeza.

"Harry, ¿tienes pensada ya una sustituta para Ariel?" -le soltó a bocajarro.

Su amigo ni siquiera lo miró. Se sentó en una butaca frente al fuego y respondió: "eso no es de tu incumbencia".

Ron entornó los ojos. Desde que había superado lo de Hermione se mostraba tan protector con ella como con Ginny.

"Sí es de mi incumbencia... si es Hermione en quien estás pensando" -le contestó con un cierto tono agresivo.

Harry se puso de pie bruscamente y encaró a Ron. El pelirrojo lo miraba fijamente, con la expresión seria y concentrada, y no parecía dispuesto a amilanarse ante un ataque de ira de su compañero. Harry respiró hondo y decidió que ya era hora de una conversación sincera con su amigo.

"Ella... no puede gustarte... tú estás saliendo con Mandy..." -tanteó.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"No, ya no me gusta" -reconoció Ron. Harry no pudo menos que reconocer ese "ya" como una confesión tácita de Ron de que en el pasado no había sido así. "Pero es mi amiga, y la quiero mucho. Hermione es alguien excepcional, Harry, y te la verás conmigo si le haces daño".

"Tú te has vuelto loco" -espetó Harry, con un tono de voz cada vez más alto. "¿Qué te crees, que yo podría hacerle daño a Hermione? Es tan amiga mía como tuya, y la quiero igual que tú".

"Puede ser" -reconoció Ron-, "pero tienes que admitir que últimamente te ha dado por salir con varias chicas con las que no has durado ni un mes. No sé lo qué te pasa, ese no es tu estilo. No sé si es la presión, o la profecía, o que te encuentras solo, pero no quiero que Hermione sea la siguiente de una lista".

"¿Quién eres tú para juzgarme?" -inquirió Harry con voz dolida. "¿Acaso me he portado mal con ellas? No. Tú no sabes nada. No tienes ni idea de por qué las cosas han sido así, pero te aseguro que he empezado cualquiera de esas relaciones completamente convencido, y si no han funcionado, no ha sido porque no lo haya intentado. Hermione es mi amiga, Ron, y me he dado cuenta de que me importa demasiado. Jamás se me pasaría por la cabeza utilizar a Hermione para desfogarme..." -hizo un gesto con la mano, como si la mera idea se le hiciese repugnante. "Además, Hermione jamás saldría conmigo..." -concluyó con tono amargo.

"Pues yo no estoy seguro de eso" -repuso Ron. "Estoy convencido de que si se lo propusieses, Hermione saldría contigo encantada. Y no me gustaría verla llorar cuando la dejases plantada al cabo de dos o tres semanas".

"¡Por Dios, Ron! ¡Te he repetido un millón de veces que jamás tendría el estómago de enrollarme con Hermione!" -gritó Harry.

En ese momento, la cara de Ron palideció visiblemente, y Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Cuando se dio la vuelta y vio el rostro inexpresivo de Hermione, deseó que aquello fuese un mal sueño. Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio, Hermione se acercó a él y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"Oye, Harry, guapo, todo el colegio sabe que tú y yo somos sólo amigos, pero tampoco es para decirlo así, que tampoco eres Brad Pitt, ¿eh?" -le dijo con voz despreocupada. "Es un actor muggle que está como un queso" -aclaró para el resto de los Gryffies que estaban detrás de ella, preparados para asistir a una escena de violencia entre ex-amigos.

"Sí, yo lo he visto en "Troya"" -explicó Lavander con ojos soñadores. "Está para mojar pan"

"Pues eso" -concluyó Hermione. "Así que no vayas ahora de Casanova, ¿eh? Yo voy a darme un baño y dentro de una hora esperadme aquí para ir a cenar, ¿vale?" -le espetó a Harry y Ron, que sólo pudieron asentir en silencio.

Harry, que se había quedado solo con Ron de nuevo, se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cara sobre las manos, en un gesto de desesperación. La entonación despreocupada de Hermione no lo había engañado: la frasecita le había sentado como un tiro.

"Mierda..." -murmuró. "Ron, voy a matarte..."

El pelirrojo se sentó a su lado y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Hay que explicarle lo que pasó" -le dijo a Harry, que no paraba de pasarse los dedos por el pelo.

"Es imposible" -suspiró Harry. "No puedo explicarle la conversación y que entienda el contexto de la frase sin decirle lo que siento por ella. Y no puedo hacer eso".

"¿Y por qué no?" -le preguntó Ron.

"Porque Hermione le dijo a Krum que jamás saldría conmigo" -confesó Harry, que parecía de pronto muy cansado. "No sé por qué le dijo eso, pero evidentemente dejó bien claro lo que sentía por mí".

"¿Ella te contó eso?" -preguntó Ron con voz incrédula, sentándose en el brazo del sillón donde estaba Harry. "No puede ser".

"Ella no, fue Krum quien me lo dijo" -explicó Harry.

Ron se quedó pensando unos instantes y después le apretó un hombro afectuosamente.

"Ella... ¿te gusta... bastante, verdad?" -le preguntó a su amigo.

Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Por primera vez, sonrió, con gesto cansado.

"Sí... _bastante_..." -respondió, dando a entender que "bastante" era una palabra que se quedaba corta.

Bueno, espero que os guste. Y ahora los comentarios de los reviews:

**Sheamoonie: **bueno, aquí tienes la explicación de por qué Harry dijo lo que dijo... espero que te resulte satisfactoria, ja, ja, ja. Pobre Harry... si es que es gafe... ahora hay que ver si consiguen aclarar las cosas.

**Dore-malfoy: **más que buena actriz, yo creo que Hermione es muy orgullosa. Bravo por Hermione!

**Hickisu Misaki**encantada de que me agregues a tus favoritos. Vamos, que se me cae la baba. Espero que el segundo capítulo también te guste.

**Taeko: **pues sí, claro que lo dejo así porque si no, no tiene gracia, ¿no? Bueno, para que no me llames sádica, ya ves que actualizo pronto.

**Danna-potter: **efectivamente, como ves, Harry tenía una buena razón para decir lo que dijo... o más bien lo hemos malinterpretado. Por cierto, yo soy de actualización rápida: me gusta tardar poco entre capítulos, y tampoco me gusta dejar las historias inacabadas, porque odio engancharme a un fic y esperar eternamente a que se actualice o incluso que se deje inacabado. Así que espero que te guste la actualización.

**Black mermaid: **me alegra que te gustase. Aquí tienes la actualización, tan rápido como he podido.

**RoHermione: **ah... "ponga una mascota en su vida"... es mi debilidad. No me gustaría que pareciese que me echo flores, pero me encanta el tono general que le quedó a la historia, y sobre todo me gustó la imagen de Hermione que salió. Yo creo que ese fic lo escribí en trance, ja, ja, ja, porque me gusta demasiado para ser mío.

**CrisHH: **ah, el sentido del humor... me encanta. Los fics que más me gustan son los que meten mucho humor, pero no las parodias, sino los argumentos serios con toques de humor. Uno de mis ídolos: Hermione-weasley86.

**Hermione-Potter78: **bueno, con ese nick es evidente quién es tu pareja favorita, ¿eh? También es la mía, así que espero que disfrutes este fic.


	3. 3 Lo que sucedió entre Krum y Hermione

**Hooooooooooooooooola! Bueno, gracias, gracias, GRACIAS, por los reviews. Antes de nada, el capítulo, donde se explica por qué Hermione le dijo a Viktor que jamás saldría con Harry, y después respondo a los reviews, tanto de este fic como de "Ponga una mascota en su vida".**

**Ah, por cierto, como todo el mundo sabe, todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloombsbury... bueno, a todo el mundo menos a mí. Yo sólo me aprovecho de ellos porque tengo la capacidad inventiva de un gusano de seda.**

LOS PELIGROS DE LLEVAR PUESTAS LAS OREJAS 

Capítulo 3: Lo que sucedió entre Krum y Hermione

Viktor Krum se fijó en Hermione nada más llegar a Hogwarts. No era fácil para él compaginar sus estudios en Durmstrang con su puesto de buscador en la selección nacional de Bulgaria, pero él era trabajador, serio y responsable, y le gustaban las personas trabajadoras, serias y responsables.

¿Ha habido alguien más trabajador, serio y responsable que Hermione en toda la historia de Hogwarts?

Krum estaba harto de sentirse perseguido por las chicas en Bulgaria, porque éstas sólo estaban interesadas en su fama. Krum sabía perfectamente que se sentían atraídas, no por la persona que él era, sino por lo que representaba. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de él en Durmstrang, desde Karkarov hasta las últimas estudiantes de primer año, que suspiraban como molinos de viento a su paso.

No se esperaba encontrar a alguien como Hermione.

La primera vez que la vio, en la biblioteca de Hogwarts (a donde había ido a parar para huir de su espontáneo club de admiradoras), Hermione estaba parapetada tras un montón de libros. Levantó la mirada cuando oyó a alguien entrar en la biblioteca, y la volvió a bajar, demostrando el mismo interés que si hubiese entrado un escreguto. No es que Krum estuviese muy pagado de sí mismo y le ofendiese tamaño desprecio, pero le sorprendió tanto su actitud que volvió a ir a la biblioteca los días siguientes tan sólo para verla.

Al cabo de una semana, ya estaba colado por ella.

Hermione le parecía mona, pero no especialmente guapa. El pelo se le ondulaba naturalmente, pero debía cepillarlo con saña durante cuatro segundos cada mañana para que le quedase de aquella forma, como si hubiese puesto los dedos en el enchufe. A veces, cuando le molestaba en la cara, hacía un moño con él y lo sujetaba con una pluma, de forma que parecía aún más alborotado: Krum lo encontraba encantador. Tenía unos dientes un poco grandes, pero a él le parecían muy graciosos, y lo lamentó cuando madame Pomfrey los redujo después del hechizo del cretino de Malfoy. Y, sobre todo, le encantaba aquel aspecto de concentración que tenía en la biblioteca, seria y callada, mientras su pluma garabateaba metros y metros de pergamino al hacer los deberes. De vez en cuando, algún alumno le preguntaba una duda, y Hermione escuchaba con muchísima atención y, con paciencia infinita, explicaba lo que le habían preguntado hasta que el compañero asentía con la cabeza.

Viniendo de un colegio donde la competitividad agresiva de los alumnos hacía que los Slytherin pareciesen hermanitas de la caridad, Hermione le parecía lo más parecido a un ángel. Un ángel que necesitaba a gritos un poco de poción acondicionadora para el pelo y un poco menos de mala leche, pero ángel al fin y al cabo.

A pesar de que Krum tenía 18 años en ese momento, le costó tanto pedirle que fuese al baile con él que se tuvo que tomar dos tazones de poción tranquilizadora, uno antes de pedírselo y otro después. Viktor era un chico reservado y, más que tímido, un tanto asocial. Pero cuando se lo pidió, Hermione se puso colorada como un pimiento morrón y le dijo que estaría encantada de ser su acompañante, con una amabilidad que lo conmovió.

En el baile de Navidad, Hermione había disfrutado cada uno de los minutos que estaban juntos. Hablaba por los codos, bailaba con ganas, y se había puesto guapísima para acompañarle, y, aunque pensaba que aquello de arreglarse era una tontería, se lo había pasado pipa escogiendo túnica, alisándose el pelo y, sobre todo, viendo las caras de haba que se les habían quedado a Harry y a Ron cuando la vieron. Cuando vio la actitud de Ron, interiormente daba saltos de alegría: así que se acababa de dar cuenta de que era una chica, ¿eh? Chúpate esa, pelirrojo cegato...

Cuando se despidieron esa noche, para sorpresa de Hermione, Krum la besó. Y, a pesar de que se esperaba cierta brusquedad, se quedó encantada cuando recibió un beso cálido, tierno y, evidentemente, experto. Volvió a la sala común como si fuese levitando a un metro del suelo, aunque cuando traspasó la puerta se acabó el efecto levitador y se dio de morros contra el muro más sólido que existía en Hogwarts: la cabeza de Ron. Hermione se dio cuenta de que el pensamiento de Ron estaba siguiendo un camino más antiguo que el mundo: aquello que no nos resulta atractivo pasa a ser la octava maravilla del mundo cuando es otro el que lo codicia.

La relación entre Krum y Hermione empezó a ser un tanto frustrante para él cuando vio que ella parecía encontrarlo agradable y atractivo, pero nada más. Es verdad que cuando se besaban, ella parecía poner los cinco sentidos en ello, pero en sus conversaciones, el nombre de Harry aparecía más frecuentemente de lo que él habría querido. El que Harry negase cualquier implicación sentimental con Hermione lo tranquilizaba, pero la actitud de Hermione cuando la sacó del lago, pasando olímpicamente de él y centrando su atención en Harry, lo llenaba de dudas.

Al despedirse, cuando volvieron a Durmstrang, tenía la sensación de dejar en Hogwarts a tres buenos amigos; incluso le había sorprendido gratamente el que Ron le pidiese un autógrafo. Pero cuando habló en privado con Hermione y le reiteró la invitación de ir a Bulgaria ese verano, se encontró con una negativa. Hermione le explicó que, con la vuelta de Voldemort, prefería encontrarse en Inglaterra para colaborar en lo posible, y no quería alejarse demasiado de sus padres. Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban, y que los dos se sintiesen libres para empezar otra relación si querían. Sin embargo, lo besó tiernamente en los labios y le dijo que le escribiría con frecuencia.

Hermione cumplió su prometido, pero las cartas que le enviaba eran más de una amiga que de una novia. En ellas le hablaba de todo lo que estaba pasando Harry, a quien nadie creía, pero sensatamente omitió todo lo relacionado con el ministerio, las clases de Umbridge y el Ejército de Dumbledore. De sus sentimientos, nada de nada.

Así que, al año siguiente, Krum decidió liarse la manta a la cabeza y visitarla en Hogwarts por Navidad. Hermione parecía muy contenta de verle, y Krum empezó a albergar alguna esperanza. Un día le propuso llevarla a dar un paseo en escoba.

"Ni hablar" -negó Hermione con una cierta expresión de pánico en los ojos-; "que te he visto en los mundiales haciendo el "amargo de Rosi" ese"...

Krum ahogó la risa. Para ser la sabelotodo que era, no tenía ni idea de quidditch. Y mira que le gustaba...

"No te prrrreocupes... irrrrré despacio" -la tranquilizó-; "vamos, Herrrrmione... soy un prrrrofesional... es imposible que nos pase algo si soy yo quien lleva la escoba..."

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza y montó detrás de él, rígida como si se hubiese tragado el palo de la escoba en lugar de sentarse encima. Krum le dio una patadita al césped y se elevaron lentamente hasta unos dos o tres metros.

"Bueno, si sólo nos elevamos a esta altura está bi... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" -cuando vio que estaba más tranquila, Krum aceleró bruscamente y subieron a toda pastilla por encima de las cúpulas de Hogwarts. Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente y se agarró a Krum hasta clavarle las uñas, apretándose tanto a él que el pobre no podía ni respirar. Bueno, eso de pobre... la verdad es que Viktor estaba encantado de tenerla tan cerca. Al cabo de un rato, aterrizó en la cima de una montaña que estaba calentada por el sol invernal y libre de nieve. Se sentaron.

"Herrrrrmione, hay algo que querrrrría prrrroponerte..." -empezó Krum.

Pero la chica suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo amigos, Viktor" -lo interrumpió.

"¿Perrrro porrr qué?" -preguntó él desesperanzado.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos y le soltó una sonrisa desarmante. Le acarició la mejilla con una mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Eres un chico estupendo, te quiero mucho y te aseguro que me encantaría decirte que sí" -explicó ella-, "pero aunque me halaga muchísimo que te hayas fijado en mí con todas las chicas que matarían por salir contigo, no siento lo que debería sentir para aceptar".

Krum se rascó la nuca. Era evidente que se sentía muy decepcionado.

"Er... ¿es que hay otrrrro chico?" -le soltó de golpe.

Hermione se puso tan roja que parecía a punto de estallar. "Nnnnno... no tiene nada que ver con eso, Viktor... es que aunque me gustas mucho, no... bueno, para mí eres un amigo..." -balbuceó.

Krum asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo le hervía la sangre. O Harry o Ron, evidentemente, pero se decantaba por el primero. La relación de Hermione con Ron parecía más de colegas que de otra cosa, y era evidente que la tozudez de Ron traía a Hermione de cabeza. Pero Harry era otro cantar. Hermione no paraba de hablar de él a todas horas, y la admiración que sentía por el chico era evidente. Y Krum sabía que de la admiración al amor no hay más que un paso.

Así que un día, mientras ayudaba a Harry a perfeccionar su técnica de vuelo, decidió abortar cualquier posibilidad de romance que hubiese entre ellos. La verdad es que se sentía un poco gusano al hacer aquello, porque Harry le caía muy bien, pero al fin y al cabo, "en el amor y en la guerra todo vale", pensó. Muy Durmstrang. Le contó a Harry que Hermione lo había rechazado y le aseguró que ya no sospechaba que hubiese algo entre ellos.

"Ahorrrrra ya veo que solamente sois amigos; no sé cómo se me pudo haberrrrrrrrrr ocurrrrrrrrido otrrrrrrrrrra cosa. Herrrrrrrrrmione jamás saldrrrrrrrría contigo" -le dijo con tono indiferente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo. Y, por la cara que había puesto Harry, Krum se dio cuenta de que le había dado en la línea de flotación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. La verdad es que, a pesar de que Krum siempre sale en los fics como si fuese un auténtico hijo de... Durmstrang, yo creo que el personaje que describe Rowling es un tío majete, y me cae especialmente bien porque, siendo una estrella como es, se ha fijado en Hermione. Pero aún así, ya veis lo que hace el tío por celos, ja, ja, ja. **

**En fin, voy ahora a responder a los reviews. Y no os preocupéis por las actualizaciones: si no actualizo rápido es porque me he muerto o estoy ingresada en el hospital (toca madera)...**

**Danna-Potter: **tienes razón, Hermione es de lo más inoportuna, jejeje. Me encantan los fics con humor, y claro que me he leido "Arte de vengarte"... me parece genial!

**Sheamoonie: **jaja, sí, tienes razón, lo adivinaste! Premio para Sheamoonie! Pero... ¿quién te dice que Harry va a aclarar las cosas con Hermione? (Se oye de fondo la risilla sádica de Lara)

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **¿te parece aburrido? No te preocupes, estás en tu derecho. Pero si esperas tramas complejas en mis fics, lo llevas crudo, jajaja. A mí lo único que me interesa de los fics es el romance que sé que Rowling nunca pondrá y lo demás se lo dejo a ella. Mi capacidad inventiva, como ya dije arriba, sólo es comparable a la de un escreguto...

**ZZZ: **sí, el fic va a ser corto (seguramente se quedará en 4 capítulos) porque, de verdad, no tengo paciencia para los largos. Sólo hice una vez un fic largo, de más de 30 capítulos, y se me quedaron secas las meninges. Cómo sufrí, cielos... Tienes razón en lo de que estas situaciones son habituales en la vida normal (de hecho, esta historia... bueno, digamos que tiene alguna base real), y coincido en lo de Hermione-Weasley86... escribe genial, tiene una capacidad inventiva brutal, y juega con las palabras como le da la gana. Mi ídolo.

**Taeko: **es que si no lo dejo ahí, ¿qué gracia tiene? Jejeje. Yo creo que en el próximo capítulo te lo pasarás mejor.

**Dore-Malfoy: **Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrremio para Dore-Malfoy!!!! Sí, la verdad es que estaba cantado que había sido cosa de Krum, que me cae bastante bien en general pero le encuentro un punto rastrero. A ver qué te ha parecido.

**Naty-love05: **gracias por los piropos. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

**LeoHagrid: **Me gusta tu nick: Hagrid es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero desgraciadamente no da mucho juego en el romance, jajaja. A mí "Ponga una mascota..." me gusta más que este, pero a mucha gente no le gustan los fics tan cortos. En cuanto a abandonar fics, es que soy incapaz... sería capaz de actualizar estando en una UVI, enchufada a cables por todas partes, jajaja.

**Mary Katsuya: **me agrada que te guste, aunque te juro que no tengo ni idea de qué significa "hacerse bolas" ... Oo Yo ADORO los HHr... son mi pareja favorita...

**CrisHH: **muchas gracias por los piropos, por añadirme a tus favoritos (gracias, gracias, gracias), feliz año y espero que te siga gustando. En cuanto a que es un suplicio que estén así... si es que los seres humanos somos medio gilipollas... qué le vamos a hacer... esto porque es un fic, pero si fuese la vida real no hablaban fijo...

**Hickisu Misaki: **gracias por los comentarios! A veces creo que mi ritmo es un poco lento, pero me agrada que te guste el estilo. Seguiré publicando rápido, don't worry...

Bueno, y ahora los comentarios a los reviews de "Ponga una mascota en su vida", porque como tuvo un solo capítulo...

**SaraMeliss: **Guauuuuuuuuu, una RonHermione a la que le gusta un fic HHr!!! Me apunto la medalla, eh? Jajaja

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **gracias por el review! La verdad es que puse mascota y no gatito a propósito... me gustaba más así. Era para no dar mucha información en el título...

**AkiraAkizukiReload: **joer, qué nick... jajaja... sí, creo que si algo es este fic es tierno... gracias por el comentario!

**Sheamoonie: **jejeje, sí, son de lo más mono, estos dos... gracias y muchos besos a ti también!

**Just-my-soul: **¿perfecto? Caray... bueno, aceptamos el piropo porque debías estar bajo los efectos euforizantes del beso HHr, jajaja...

**Hibari Hanakoganei: **¿te gustó la actitud de Hermione? ¡Gracias! Hermione es mi personaje favorito y si hay algo que odio son los fics en que ella está enamorada de Harry o Ron y éstos se han puesto hechos unos Schwarzenegger jugando al quidditch (que alguien me explique cómo, por Dios) y son unos donjuanes de tomo y lomo que pasan de ella... Jamás me he imaginado a una Hermione en plan víctima, me parece que no le pega nada al personaje. Además, ¿no habéis notado que es la primera que liga de los tres amigos? Y nada menos que con el famoso Krum... ¡tres hurras por Hermione!

**HermionePotter78: **uf, a mí me encantan los gatos, sobre todo los pequeñitos... me parecen encantadores, sobre todo cuando empiezan a saltar y se pegan de morros con todo lo que encuentran a su paso, jajaja. Gracias por el review.

**Martha Potter: **en realidad, en cada fic pongo algo así: el-niño-que-vivió-para-ser-el-terror-de-los-peluqueros, y chorradas por el estilo, jajaja. Yo soy HHr desde el tercer libro... Ron me cae genial, pero no me pega nada con Hermione... Besos a ti también...

**RoHermione: **soy una fan acérrima de HHr... claro que me gustaría lo del foro HHr... acepto encantada de la vida! Lo que viene después de la es ? Es que no sale... De todos modos, tienes mi permiso para copiar los capítulos y publicarlos en vuestro foro, si quieres... total, todos los derechos son de JKRowling, jajaja... Gracias por los comentarios, me hace mucha ilu...

**LeoHagrid: **me alegro de que te gustase. Lo de los golpes en el sofá... yo me partía sola de la risa imaginándome a Hermione, jajaja...

**FlyDown: **supongo que "muy padre" es algo positivo, jajaja... Soy española, no tengo ni idea de qué significa, aunque parece algo bueno, jejeje.

**CrisHH: **Me encanta que te gustase y, sobre todo, que te rieras... Yo también soy española, y me encanta "7 vidas", aunque yo siempre he dicho lo de las collejas antes de que Sole fuese uno de mis ídolos, jua, jua, jua. Muchas gracias por tus ánimos... con reviews así da gusto...

Bueno, se acabaron los reviews. Dentro de poco, el final... ¿conseguirán Harry y Hermione aclarar las cosas? ¿Les echará una mano Ron? Una pista: Ron no va a decir nada, aunque no será por falta de ganas...

Besos para tods,

Lara


	4. 4 Lo que hizo Malfoy y las consecuencias...

**Hooooooooooooooooola de nuevo! Gracias por los reviews, que pasaré a contestar al final del capítulo. No es el último, falta un epílogo. En este capítulo... bueno, en este capítulo se resuelve todo. Lo del epílogo es sólo porque estoy cansada y no me apetece seguir escribiendo.**

**Disclaimer: como todo el mundo sabe, todos estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloombsbury... bueno, a todo el mundo menos a mí. Si me perteneciese un 1 de los derechos, estaría pasando el fin de año en algún resort paradisíaco del océano pacífico... **

LOS PELIGROS DE LLEVAR PUESTAS LAS OREJAS 

**Capítulo 4: Lo que hizo Malfoy y las consecuencias que tuvo**

Evidentemente, los Gryffindor que escucharon las desafortunadas palabras de Harry comprendieron que aquello era un problema privado entre Harry y Hermione y que algo gordo debía de cocerse en la pareja.

Evidentemente, la reacción que cabría esperar por parte de unos alumnos maduros y adultos sería guardar el secreto de lo que habían oído.

Evidentemente, a la hora de la cena, todo Hogwarts sabía lo que había pasado, y esperaban expectantes a que el trío de oro bajase al comedor.

Hermione dejó a sus amigos en la sala común para subir a su habitación. Allí se quitó la ropa, se envolvió en una toalla y se metió en el baño. Escuchó cómo sus compañeras de cuarto se iban a cenar, abrió el grifo de agua caliente y se sentó en el borde de la bañera, mientras esperaba que el agua se calentase.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta del baño.

"Hermione, soy Ginny, ¿puedo entrar?" -preguntó la pelirroja.

"Sssí..." -Hermione, que hasta el momento había estado luchando contra el nudo que tenía en la garganta, se encontró con que la voz le salía muy débil.

La menor de los Weasley abrió la puerta. El vapor inundaba el baño, así que Hermione debía llevar allí varios minutos, sentada. Parecía encontrarse bien, pero tenía tensa la mandíbula... Ginny sabía que Hermione era una chica muy fuerte, pero también sabía que las personas más fuertes aguantan y aguantan hasta que ya no pueden más. Se sentó a su lado y esperó unos instantes antes de hablar.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" -le preguntó.

Hermione la miró como si la viese por primera vez. Estaba como aturdida, y notaba un dolor lacerante en algún lugar entre el estómago y la garganta. Intentó sonreírle a Ginny: le tenía mucho cariño a la pelirroja, tan tímida a veces y tan resuelta otras, y se sentía extrañamente protegida a su lado en aquel momento. Sintió que el dolor del pecho se hacía más opresivo, se tapó la cara con las manos y las lágrimas empezaron a fluir a mares de sus ojos. Lloró en silencio, de forma amarga, sin sollozar ni agitarse: tan sólo dejaba que las lágrimas se deslizasen por las mejillas y el cuello.

"Hermione..." -susurró Ginny mientras la abrazaba tímidamente. Había ido a su habitación pensando que su amiga estaba simplemente molesta por el comentario de Harry, pero nunca habría imaginado que ella...

"¿Tú... Harry... estás...?" -le acertó a preguntar en un murmullo.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza, en silencio. Ginny la dejó llorar un buen rato, todavía abrazándola, hasta que Hermione se fue calmando.

"Tiene que haber una explicación, Hermione" -le dijo en voz suave. "Es imposible que Harry piense realmente lo que ha dicho".

Hermione, después de desahogarse a placer, estaba más tranquila. Se destapó la cara y miró a su amiga.

"Ginny, lo has oído igual que yo" -repuso con un suspiro.

La pelirroja se levantó, apuntó la varita hacia los ojos de Hermione y murmuró: "_oculus frigore_". Los enrojecidos párpados de la chica volvieron a su tono habitual. "Lo primero es evitar que Harry sospeche que te ha hecho daño" -dijo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"No pienso permitir que ni Harry ni nadie sepan algo de esto. Ahora vamos a ir a cenar, como si nada hubiese pasado" -decidió.

"¡Esta es mi chica!" -exclamó Ginny. "De todos modos, ya verás cómo Harry te explica lo que pasó en realidad".

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la sala común, se encontraron con un Harry y un Ron con cara de funeral, que apenas abrieron la boca. Harry ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Hermione a la cara. Juntos, los cuatro bajaron a cenar al Gran Comedor, donde fueron recibidos por un silencio sepulcral y la mirada curiosa de la totalidad de los alumnos de Hogwarts. Se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor y las chicas se sentaron enfrente de los chicos, como siempre, de modo que Hermione quedaba frente a Harry.

"Caramba, mi plato favorito" -exclamó Hermione sirviéndose una enorme tajada de pastel de carne. Y aunque notaba un nudo en la garganta que le hacía difícil tragar, se zampó el pastel sin que se notase el esfuerzo que le estaba costando y sin dejar ni una miga en el plato, mientras Harry la miraba disimuladamente, pensando que Hermione debía de pasar de él hasta tal punto que sus palabras no le habían hecho perder ni un ápice de apetito.

Las semanas siguientes, Harry intentó encontrar por todos los medios un momento a solas para hablar con Hermione. Pensaba explicarle, sin ahondar mucho en el asunto, que todo había sido un error lamentable, pero la gryffindor no se lo ponía demasiado fácil. Lo trataba con corrección exquisita, camaradería e incluso un afecto fraternal, pero huía como de la peste de la posibilidad de encontrarse a solas con él. Harry la encontraba no fría, sino gélida, y notaba cómo ella se iba alejando lentamente de él. Hasta a Ron lo trataba con más ternura.

"Tienes que decírselo" -le decía el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza después de que Hermione se fuese a dormir y se despidiese de Harry con tanto cariño como si fuese Snape. "Como siga tratándote con esa frialdad, vas a coger una pulmonía".

"No hay manera, Ron..." -le respondió su amigo sin despegar los ojos del pergamino que estaba escribiendo. "Ahora sólo está molesta conmigo, ya se le pasará..."

"Pero, ¿por qué no puedes decirle lo que sientes?" -le preguntó Ron.

"Mira quién habla... menos mal que Mandy dio el primer paso..." -respondió Harry tachando con saña la última línea de su ensayo de pociones, tras darse cuenta de que la frase "los ingredientes de la poción levitante son Hermione, Hermione y Hermione" le iba a extrañar un poco a Snape.

Ron se puso rojo hasta que le salió humo por las orejas. Era evidente que su amigo había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

"Harry, dentro de poco será Navidad" -dijo Ron intentando ignorar el comentario-; "no me gustaría veros así en la cena de Nochebuena".

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Ron, he intentado decirle algo, pero ella no está colaborando demasiado" -le respondió. "Creo que preferiría quedarse encerrada en un armario con Malfoy que conmigo..."

Ron se rascó detrás de la oreja. Tenía serias tentaciones de hablar con Hermione, pero, primero, sabía que ella no le creería. En segundo lugar, pensaba que era Harry el que tenía que solucionar el problema: tenía derecho a decidir qué le contaba y qué no. Y en tercer lugar, Harry lo había amenazado con quemarle la escoba si se iba de la lengua.

Las vacaciones de navidad llegaron antes de lo que esperaban. Hermione y Harry daban una apariencia de total normalidad, pero ella seguía terriblemente dolida, y su insistencia de no quedarse a solas con Harry había abortado todos los intentos de su amigo para aclarar las cosas, de modo que cada vez estaba más convencida de que a Harry le era indiferente que todo siguiese igual. Ron estaba al borde de un ataque, viendo a sus amigos comportarse como preescolares, pero Ginny estaba seriamente preocupada porque intuía que Hermione lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

Los pasillos mostraban ya la decoración navideña. En el vestíbulo, un gran abeto navideño emanaba un fragante olor a bosque, adornado con luces mágicas que parpadeaban en la oscuridad. Las armaduras volvían a cantar tintineantes villancicos al paso de los alumnos, y ramilletes mágicos de muérdago se aparecían súbitamente sobre las cabezas de las parejas más inverosímiles, obligándolas a besarse si no querían acabar con la cara llena de granos, que era la maldición del muérdago mágico a los que se negaban a cumplir con la tradición. Corrían rumores de que habían visto un fugaz beso a regañadientes de Snape a la profesora Sinistra, pero la mayoría de los alumnos pensaba que aquello era una leyenda de Hogwarts sin ningún fundamento.

Hermione estaba un tanto deprimida, pero siguió mostrándose impasible cuando llegó la cena de Nochebuena. Seguía oyendo murmullos a su paso, porque los cotilleos no habían cesado desde aquella desastrosa tarde, y sabía que se comentaba todo tipo de teoría sobre lo que había movido a Harry a decir aquello. En cualquiera de esas teorías, ella salía mal parada.

La noche del 24, mientras los alumnos, de pie en el Gran Comedor, estaban esperando a que los profesores llegasen para que Dumbledore leyese su discurso de Navidad, Malfoy miraba a Hermione con una media sonrisa. Había disfrutado como un loco con los cotilleos sobre la parejita feliz... o no tan feliz.

"Vaya, Granger... a pesar de que le das asco a cara-rajada Potter, te sigues sentando a su lado en la cena de Navidad, ¿eh?" -escupió. "Muy lista... siempre puedes tener suerte de que aparezca un poco de muérdago mágico sobre vuestras cabezas".

Hermione suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Hasta el momento nadie se había atrevido a decirle nada a la cara.

"Cállate, Malfoy" -le dijo con hastío.

"Vamos, Granger..." -insistió el slytherin. "Es evidente que estás colada por él, pero incluso para el cara-rajada tú no eres más que una sangre-sucia que... ¿cómo era lo que dijo? Ah, sí... "no tenía el estómago de besarte".

Hermione no pudo evitar ponerse colorada y que el labio inferior le empezase a temblar, como cuando Snape la había llamado "sabelotodo". A pesar de que le dolía admitirlo, Malfoy sólo repetía las palabras de Harry. Se giró y se empezó a marchar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, bajo un montón miradas curiosas, incluidas las de los profesores, que ya se estaban sentando.

Para Harry aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Ver la expresión dolorida de Hermione era más de lo que podía soportar, y aún encima por su culpa. No podía tolerar que Malfoy la humillase en público una vez más. Corrió detrás de ella y la agarró por el brazo.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" -le espetó furioso. "¿Acaso vas a hacerle caso a esa sabandija de Malfoy?"

Pero Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente y Harry vio un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos.

"Harry, esta vez Malfoy ha dicho la verdad..." -repuso lentamente.

Harry se quedó helado. Ahora o nunca, tenía que aclarar las cosas, y si Hermione no sentía nada por él... bueno, qué demonios...

"A la mierda..." -masculló.

La llevó a rastras hasta la mesa de Gryffindor y, cuando pasaban junto a Draco, se paró.

"No vuelvas a llamarle eso a Hermione, Malfoy, si no quieres pasar la navidad con la cara llena de tentáculos" -dijo apuntándolo con la varita. Snape hizo ademán de levantarse de su silla para quitarle 800 puntos a Gryffindor y castigar a Potter, pero sintió cómo la mano de Dumbledore se apoyaba suavemente en su hombro. Se giró y vio cómo el director lo miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

"No, Severus" -murmuró. "Malfoy se lo ha ganado a pulso y Potter no le ha hecho nada. Mañana los dos serán castigados por sus palabras, pero de momento...".

Harry miró a Hermione a los ojos y le dijo: "ese cretino de Malfoy tiene buenas ideas algunas veces, ¿sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer esto y, dijese lo que dijese en la sala común, no es lo que tú te piensas" -la sujetó firmemente por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra mano hizo un movimiento de varita-: "_accio muérdago_" -pronunció.

Un ramillete de muérdago mágico, encantado de ser convocado, empezó a revolotear como un loco sobre sus cabezas. Hermione no daba crédito a lo que le estaba pasando, hasta que fijó sus ojos en los de Harry.

Y allí lo vio.

Todos sus sentimientos concentrados en aquellos ojos verdes.

Una vez convocado el muérdago mágico, Harry dejó caer la varita de cualquier manera sobre la mesa y deslizó la otra mano tras la nuca de Hermione. Si ella lo rechazaba, se iba a poner en ridículo delante de toda la escuela, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Sin que ella opusiese resistencia, la besó con pasión difícilmente contenida, maravillado de que ella respondiese al beso, mientras la casi totalidad del alumnado irrumpía en una ovación colectiva y aplaudía hasta despellejarse las palmas de las manos.

"¡Potter! ¡Granger" -exclamó McGonnagall visiblemente escandalizada. Parecía a punto de levantarse cuando Dumbledore, con un suspiro, la frenó.

"Basta, Minerva" -dijo. "Si tú y Severus no os quedáis quietecitos, os juro que convoco un ramo de muérdago sobre vuestras cabezas" -concluyó.

Tanto Snape como McGonnagall palidecieron ostensiblemente y se quedaron quietecitos en sus sillas, incapaces de hacer nada que pudiese provocar a Dumbledore a cumplir su amenaza.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues finalmente serán 5 los capítulos... si hay algún diabético entre los presentes, que se ponga doble dosis de insulina, porque me ha salido una pastelada... en fin. **

**Y ahora los reviews:**

**Danna-Potter: **yo todo lo hago corto, el fic y los capítulos, pero es que si no tardaría mucho en actualizar, y paso. No tengo paciencia, lo siento. Sí, yo también creo que Carla escribe genial, aunque no he leído la continuación de "Arte de Vengarte"... ¡tengo que ponerme las pilas! Un beso.

**Taeko: **yo pienso igual que tú, que eso de que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale es mucho morro, pero hay mucha gente que piensa así, incluida una buena amiga mía, que intentaba ligarse al chico que me gustaba a mí sin decirme nada, jajaja... la verdad es que a mí estas cosas me dan risa, y no me molestan nada. No creo que alguien sea malo por hacer eso, pero desde luego no demasiado decente...

**Sheamoonie: **sí, yo creo que Krum es majo, pero tiene mala fama en los fics, yo creo que por su aspecto. En fin, ya ves que soy más blanda que un pudding y que no he podido evitar juntar a estos dos pardillos...

**Maegboriel: **a mí también me encantan los fics cortos: por ejemplo, los "Drabbles" de Jbilo, que están en ffnet. Ya he dicho que "Ponga una mascota..." es mi debilidad. Besos...

**Mary Katsuya: **gracias por la aclaración de lo de las bolas, jajaja. Sí, Krum no se ha portado de modo demasiado honesto, porque además de fastidiar a Harry también perjudica a la chica a la que teóricamente ama... quién los entiende?

**CrisHH: **hoy mejor que ayer y peor que mañana? Qué mal suena eso, jajaja. Yo, de verdad, me desespero cuando alguien tarda más de una semana en actualizar, y no digamos cuando la gente los deja sin acabar... ¡me muerdo las uñas hasta el codo! La verdad es que soy muy perfeccionista, y si espero mucho tiempo, rehago el texto una y otra vez y acabaría no enviándolo nunca, así que lo leo una vez, corrijo los errores y lo mando. Un besazo y gracias por un review tan largo.

**Just-my-soul: **gracias por el review, me alegro de que te guste

**Hickisu Misaki: **gracias por los piropos! Hombre, en parte actualizo tan rápido por las vacaciones, que tengo más tiempo. Dentro de unos días las cosas cambiarán, buaaaaaaaaaa... Y la verdad es que en el fondo soy más romántica que la Barbie princesa...

**Cammiel: **el fic de "ponga una mascota en su vida" se quedará así, porque si lo toco la fastidio seguro. Pero no descarto otro fic que sea continuación de ese, más adelante. Primero déjame que se me rehidrate el cerebro... Besos...

**Rahel Ocean's: **Gracias por el review y por lo de im-presionante, jajaja. Krum es para mí uno de los personajes menos comprendidos de los libros de Rowling, y creo que ella lo ideó como un buen chico. Ya el hecho de que le guste Hermione hace que me encante. Lo de que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale... yo no estoy de acuerdo para nada, pero tampoco me parece como para echarle los perros... no queda muy gryffindor pero bueno. Al fin y al cabo el chico es de Durmstrang, y ya se sabe... otro beso para ti.

**En fin, el resto de las cosas que pasan en el fic y que me dejo en el tintero las explicaré en el último capítulo, que será un epílogo, porque en realidad la trama ya ha quedado resuelta. Espero que os haya gustado y que hayáis babeado tanto como yo, imaginándome a Harry arrastrando a Hermione de regreso a la mesa y plantándole un beso mayúsculo. Viva HHr!**

**Lara**


	5. 5 Epílogo Lo que sucedió después del bes...

**Hola! Mil gracias por los reviews... estoy emocionada, de verdad!!!! Como siempre, los contestaré al final del capítulo...**

**Disclaimer: ¿alguien tiene alguna duda de que yo no tengo nada que ver con JK Rowling y que mi capacidad lingüistica es similar a la de Hagrid? Pues eso. Todos los derechos son de Rowling y yo sólo me dedico a rapiñar sus personajes. **

LOS PELIGROS DE LLEVAR PUESTAS LAS OREJAS 

**Capítulo 5: Epílogo. Lo que sucedió después del beso.**

Harry y Hermione lo tuvieron realmente difícil, pero consiguieron un momento de suficiente privacidad durante la cena como para concertar entre murmullos una cita para esa noche en la sala común. Se quedaron bastante cohibidos después de su demostración pasional delante de todo el colegio y, sentados juntos, sólo pudieron centrar su atención en intentar mantener la compostura y no lanzarse a buscar los labios del otro como desesperados.

Hermione abandonó su dormitorio en plena noche y bajó de puntillas los escalones que llevaban a la sala común. Crookshanks intentó abortar su abandono utilizando la conocida técnica de enredarse entre sus tobillos, pero como la habitación estaba a oscuras, se llevó un pisotón en la cola de regalo. Hermione le pidió disculpas en voz baja, pero en aquel momento la salud de Crookshanks no formaba parte de sus prioridades.

Cuando llegó, Harry ya estaba allí. La sala común estaba a oscuras, iluminada tan sólo por las llamas que crepitaban alegremente en la chimenea. Hermione tragó saliva al notar todo su atractivo como una bofetada: el pelo negro despeinado, los ojos verdes reflejando el chisporroteo del fuego, las mejillas encendidas por la proximidad de las llamas, el pijama de Dudley diez tallas más grande... esto... obviemos la parte del estilismo, el caso es que Hermione tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no violarlo allí mismo.

"Harry, tenemos que hablar..." -empezó.

"Sí, hablar... tenemos que hablar" -asintió Harry, notando cómo su esófago se había bloqueado en algún punto.

Hermione también llevaba puesto el pijama, aunque en su caso era de una delicada tela de color marfil que se deslizaba sobre la piel dibujando su contorno. La camisa tenía los botones de arriba desabrochados, y mostraba una piel cremosa y satinada a la luz del fuego. Harry metió las manos en los bolsillos del pijama, porque no respondía de sí mismo si las tuviese desocupadas. Realmente, quien hubiese inventado las clavículas merecía un monumento.

"¿Harry?" -preguntó Hermione al ver cómo Harry se frotaba los ojos e intentaba apartar la mirada. "¿Te pasa algo?"

"Las clavículas... digo, las llamas, el fuego, sí, me pican los ojos..." -respondió mientras se agachaba frente a la chimenea y removía las brasas con saña, haciendo que miles de chispas saliesen volando directas a su cara.

"Pues como sigas dándole esa caña a las brasas, se te van a caer los ojos" -respondió su amiga con aire de sospecha, mirándolo como si se le hubiese dicho que Snape no era tan mal tipo, al fin y al cabo.

"Sí, ya termino..." -Harry dejó el atizador en su sitio y se puso de pie.

"Harry..." -Hermione se acercó a su amigo hasta una distancia que éste empezaba a considerar peligrosa-; "lo que pasó antes... ¿fue para callar a Malfoy? ¿Fue sólo para que los demás no pensasen lo mismo que él?"

Harry la miró como si le hubiese dicho que le daba igual suspender todos los EXTASIS. Suspiró. Tan lista que era para los exámenes...

"Ven aquí..." -le dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase. Hermione obedeció un tanto reticente y, cuando estuvo en su radio de acción, Harry se inclinó hacia delante, le deslizó el brazo por la cintura y le levantó la barbilla.

"Te quiero, idiota" -murmuró mientras acariciaba los labios de Hermione con la yema del dedo. Se inclinó sobre ella y volvió a besarla, pero esta vez, sin la presión de ser observado por la totalidad del alumnado y profesorado de Hogwarts, no se molestó lo más mínimo en controlar la pasión que sentía.

Un profundo suspiro se oyó en la habitación de Harry.

"Cállate ya, Neville, que no oigo bien" -gruñó Ron dándole ligeros toquecitos a las orejas extensibles Weasley.

"Le ha dicho que la quiere" -suspiró Neville con ojos soñadores. "Qué romántico..." -y fue a tumbarse boca arriba en su cama, abrazando la almohada.

Ron, Dean y Seamus se miraron entre sí.

"Tenemos que hacer algo para que Luna le haga caso de una vez" -rumió Dean. "No soportaré por más tiempo a un Neville enamorado y no correspondido".

"Sí que es correspondido" -aclaró Ron mientras intentaba sintonizar mejor con la sala común. "Lo que pasa es que son más inútiles aún que Harry y Hermione. A ellos sí vamos a tener que darles un empujoncito".

"¿A Luna le gusta Neville?" -preguntó Seamus incrédulo.

"No le gusta... le _entusiasma_..." -precisó Ron-; "vaya, ahora no se oye nada, han vuelto a fallar las _orejas_..."

Dean prestó más atención, enarcó una ceja, se puso rojo como un tomate y tiró del cordón que tenía en el oído.

"No es que fallen, Ron... es que ahora ya no están hablando..." -balbuceó.

Los tres se miraron, enrojecieron hasta la raíz del pelo, desconectaron las orejas extensibles y se fueron a sus camas.

Horas más tarde, Harry estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas hacia el fuego, mientras Hermione, en su regazo, apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Harry le acariciaba el pelo, ahora tan alborotado que hubiese sido el alborozo de una golondrina buscando un buen lugar para hacer el nido.

"Hermione..." -murmuró con la vista fija en las llamas.

"Mmmmm... ¿sí?" -contestó ella agotada, dejándose invadir por un soporcillo delicioso.

"¿Por qué le dijiste a Krum que jamás saldrías conmigo?" -le preguntó Harry sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

"Qué tontería, Harry...¿qué estás diciendo?" -respondió Hermione cerrando los ojos.

"Krum me lo dijo" -respondió simplemente Harry.

Hermione tardó unos instantes en procesar toda la información. En una fracción de segundo pasó de estar amodorrada utilizando el hombro de Harry como almohada a incorporarse como un muelle con todos sus sentidos alerta.

"¿Que Krum te dijo qué?" -preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo habitual.

"Que nunca saldrías conmigo" -repitió Harry, sobresaltado ante la reacción de Hermione.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto y empezó a caminar a un lado y al otro, delante de la chimenea.

"Ese... voy a matarlo, lo juro... ya hay que ser mal perdedor, inventarse algo tan rastrero..." -decía para sí misma mientras se frotaba las manos con ira contenida.

Harry la miraba desfogarse mientras, lentamente, empezaba a comprender que Krum le había mentido, y que Hermione jamás había dicho aquello.

"¿No es verdad?" -preguntó con sonrisa bobalicona.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada que hubiese sido la envidia de cualquier basilisco.

"Harry, si hubiese pensado algo así, hubiese tenido la delicadeza de no decírselo a Víctor" -puntualizó. "No como otros, que gritan en la sala común que jamás tendrían el estómago de besarme" -añadió con retintín.

Harry se puso en pie y la sujetó por los hombros.

"Calma, fierecilla" -le dijo sonriendo. "Ron estaba muy preocupado porque yo le había dicho que me gustabas y el muy bestia tenía miedo de que intentase tener un simple rollo contigo... tenías que verlo: ¡daba miedo!" -finalizó riendo por lo bajo.

Hermione cambió su expresión enfurruñada por una cara de deliciosa sorpresa.

"¿Le dijiste a Ron que yo te gustaba?" -preguntó.

"Sí..." -respondió simplemente Harry.

"¿Y Ron intentó protegerme?" -volvió a preguntar Hermione con una sospechosamente dulce sonrisa.

"Sss...sí..." -volvió a responder Harry.

"¡Pues voy a dejarle un ojo morado! ¡A ver si necesito un caballero andante de pacotilla que me proteja precisamente de ti!" -soltó intentando zafarse de los brazos de Harry.

Pero Harry no tenía la menor intención de dejar escapar a Hermione. La abrazó por la espalda con firmeza, evitando que se soltase.

"¿De verdad que lo que más te apetece hacer es hincharle un ojo a Ron?" -le preguntó al oído con voz ronca.

Hermione se quedó parada y giró hasta ver con claridad la expresión inequívoca de Harry. Enrojeció hasta las orejas.

"Mmmmm... no..." -respondió con voz mucho más dulce. "Se me ocurren cosas mucho más agradables..."

Y, diciendo esto, se dejó caer lentamente sobre el sofá mientras besaba a Harry, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero esta historia no termina aquí. El beso de Harry y Hermione trajo serias consecuencias para la casi totalidad de los habitantes de Hogwarts.

La mayoría de las parejas, contagiada por una especie de virus del romanticismo, se vio inmersa en una suerte de epidemia amatoria, dejando colapsados todos los rincones medianamente íntimos de la escuela; podría decirse que había overbooking en la torre de astronomía, los invernaderos, las orillas del lago, e incluso colas en los armarios donde Filch guardaba las escobas.

Minerva McGonagall, como jefa de Gryffindor, castigó a Harry y a Hermione, y Severus Snape, como jefe de Slytherin, a Draco. Los griffies tendrían que limpiar la lechucería durante todo un mes. Snape no tuvo corazón de ser tan estricto con su alumno favorito.

"Malfoy... esto... tendrá que limpiar mi caldero nuevo" -dijo visiblemente incómodo.

"Severus, tu caldero nuevo tiene un recubrimiento antiadherente" -interrumpió McGonagall poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sin embargo, la justicia a veces es ciega, y castiga con mano de hierro a quienes infringen sus normas. Cuando Snape se dirigía de vuelta a las mazmorras, caminando a grandes zancadas y levantando tanto aire con su túnica negra que Draco, que le seguía a duras penas, pensó que iba a pillar una faringitis...

"Vamos, Draco, que no tengo toda la noche..." -rumiaba. "Tienes diez minutos para limpiar el maldito caldero..."

Al doblar una esquina, la profesora Grubbly-Plank, fumando su sempiterna pipa, se dio de bruces con Snape.

"Severus, mira por dónde vas" -gruñó.

Pero antes de que pudiesen seguir sus caminos, un ramillete de muérdago que tenía el mismo aspecto que la mini-lechuza de Ron pero en color verde, pasó volando por encima de sus cabezas, los sobrepasó, frenó en seco y retrocedió sobre sus pasos (es un decir), pasando a volar en círculos sobre sus coronillas. Snape y Grubbly-Plank miraron hacia arriba durante unos segundos, mientras Draco retrocedía unos pasos por si las moscas, y reaccionaron de forma muy diferente. Snape miró a la profesora con cara de pánico, y se preparó para salir huyendo (mientras intentaba recordar los ingredientes de la poción anti-granos), pero ella frunció el ceño y, con una sorprendente agilidad para su cuerpo de jugadora de balonmano jubilada, agarró a Snape por la manga y lo atrajo hacia sí.

"Ni hablar, Severus... no tengo ninguna intención de volver a utilizar productos para el acné como si fuera una adolescente" -y, diciendo esto, sujetó a Snape como si fuese un potencialmente peligroso bebé de colacuerno húngaro y le plantó un beso en los morros que lo dejó sin aliento.

Dumbledore reía por lo bajo en la intimidad de su despacho.

"Quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere, Severus..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado. No he actualizado antes porque la inspiración se me fue de vacaciones, a pasar el fin de año a las Barbados... no es que me haya gustado mucho el final, pero he hecho lo que he podido. **

**Y ahora paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Meiny: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado;con respecto a lo de mandarte el capítulo, no tengo ningún problema, pero eso de que salga cortado es algo que suele pasar en , y si vuelves a intentarlo más tarde ya verás que sale entero. Debe ser cosa del servidor, que lo deben tener saturadísimos, los pobres. Si sigues sin verlo, no tengo ningún problema en mandarte una copia. Y la serie de "7 vidas", qué quieres que te diga, me parece genial...

**Vicuticu: **Gracias! Lo de "estar como un queso" no es mérito mío, es una frase hecha muy usada en España, jajaja.

**Danna-potter: **así que te ha gustado el beso, eh? A mí también, jajaja. Lo del castigo, pues ya lo ves, Snape como siempre en su línea...

**Mary Katsuya: **gracias por el review, y Malfoy ha hecho algo bueno, pero por casualidad. Es que no lo soporto...

**CrisHH: **así que una "pastelada ferpecta", ¿eh? Jajaja! La providencia ha hecho que Malfoy los una, sí, como una forma de expiar sus pecados... cómo me alegro... Probaré lo de la Nivea en el cerebro, que parece buena idea.

**Taeko: **Lo que me da palo seguir es "ponga una mascota en su vida", que creo que está bien como está y que todo intento de continuarla podría ser una pifiada. De todos modos no digo que nunca haré una continuación, por si acaso... Lo del beso Severus-Minerva... jamás le haría eso a McGonagall, que me cae muy bien, jajaja!

**RoHermione: **gracias por lo de los foros! Me lo estoy pasando pipa! Me alegro de que te rieses con el final del capítulo 4, que yo creo que es el mejor de la historia. Nos vemos!

**Just-my-soul: **gracias por el review y por los deseos para el año nuevo!

**Sheamoonie: **Gracias por los comentarios! Por favor, ¿cómo podría yo no juntar a ese par de tortolitos, jajaja? Si soy HHr convencidísima!

**Leohagrid: **Bueno, pobre Minerva no, que al fin y al cabo le he evitado un beso de Severus, jijiji. A mí también me encantó imaginarme ese beso (babas, babas...)

**Hickisu Misaki: **me alegra que te gustase, sobre todo si te gustan más los fics trágicos. Yo, lo siento, soy una adicta completa al romance (pero sobre todo si es HHr, jajaja)...

**Leticia Margoth:** bueno, si después me besa, yo me dejaría arrastrar por Harry hasta las mazmorras, jajaja. Gracias por el review!

**Ania-san: **¿qué significa eso de "hasta que le diste fuerza a Harry"? Debe de ser una expresión de tu tierra, ¿no? Gracias por el review, y lo siento, pero no tengo coraje para castigar así a McGonagall, aunque ahí tienes otro beso de Severus, jejeje.

**Black mermaid: **sí, menos mal que Harry actúa, eh? Yo también empezaba a desesperarme, jajaja.

**Valery Riddle: **guaaaaaaaaa, me alegro de que te guste el punto irónico, jejeje. Te doy total libertad para subir el fic a donde quieras, si a Rowling no le importa que le piratee los personajes, a mí tampoco, jejeje...

**Flydown: **¿te ha gustado el título? Me alegro, a mí también. Se me ocurrió por una tira que leí hace tiempo de Mafalda... me encanta Mafalda, jaja.

**Alionushka: **hay una frase que no entendí de tu review, imagino que ffnet la subiría mal... de todos modos, gracias por la crítica!

**Dama-blanca: **jajajajaja, cómo me he reído con tu historia! Lara persiguiéndote por todos lados, en plan maldición, ¿eh? Ja, ja, ja... Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado la historia, porque a mí las tuyas me encantan, aunque tengo debilidad por "Lluvia"... tan corto y tan perfecto, ay... Espero que lleves bien lo del rapto de Harry, aunque si a mí me sucediese lo mismo lo llevaría fenomenal, jejeje. Aprovecha, que no a todo el mundo le pasa, juas, juas...y si vuelve a ofrecerte niños... ya sabes! ;) Lo de subir el fic al foro, estoy en ello... Coincido contigo en lo de "Ponga una mascota en su vida": cuando Harry le dice a Hermione lo de "¿te das cuenta de que te he metido en mi cama y te he acariciado la barriga?"... bueno... ay... no puedo seguir... ja, ja, ja... me encanta... me derrito...

**Bueno, y ahora me despido ya, por el momento. Me alegro si os ha gustado la historia al menos tanto como me he divertido yo escribiéndola. Muchos besos a todo el mundo.**

**Lara**


End file.
